Quick Draw
by Orangen
Summary: NellGrit, implied onesided NellMax. Bits of Nell and Grit's relationship, based mainly on a few chapters of Advance Wars 1.
1. Prologue: Gone!

_Disclaimer:_ As much as I love Advance Wars, I unfortunately don't own the copyrights. Sigh…

_Author's Note:_ Well, because NellXGrit was slightly evident but not really explored in Advance Wars 1… I have this short little fic for the pairing. And it really will be short; the prologue, as you will soon see, is tiny. And my memory's a bit fuzzy, so hopefully I get everything right.

**Prologue: Gone!**

"Nell! I can't find Grit!"

The blonde commander-in-chief sighed as Max burst into her office. Just returning from some refresher training was no excuse for barging into her office like that—Nell was still busy filing Veon's promotion papers from Candidate to Advisor. However, it was reason enough to not know what had happened to Grit…

"I know."

"Well? Where is he?"

Nell stuck her head into the filing cabinet under her desk. She didn't want her eyes to give her away—she'd always been awful at lying.

"That I don't know."

Although she couldn't see Max's face, she could envision his expression as he asked in disbelief, "How long? Any idea why?"

"A few weeks ago, with no real signs of leaving or anything; I wouldn't have noticed right away unless one of the soldiers hadn't told me his room was empty. And to the second question, no."

Nell rarely lied—she couldn't stand not telling the truth, but at least her fist statement was honest. She did, however, know that Orange Star's former marksman had just had a run-in with Advisor Veon and Commanding Officer Andy.

And it had been as an opposing CO—working for Blue Moon.


	2. Chapter One: Flashback

_Author's Note:_ And here's where the mission references begin. (By the way, this chronologically takes place a couple days before the prologue. Just for reference.)

**Chapter One: Flashback**

Nell herself had been skeptical, not to mention wounded, when she'd found out the news.

Veon and Andy had been scouting some territory near the Orange Star/Blue Moon border when they'd run into some enemy troops near an Orange Star factory. The advisor had reluctantly contacted Nell through the transceiver they'd been assigned.

"Problem, Nell," the caramel-haired woman droned.

"Yes, Veon?"

"We've run into Blue Moon forces… again."

"Oh, dear. Well, you remember what I told you about factories, right? And have you spotted the enemy commander?"

"Yes and no. I think I'll just let Andy smash a few things up while Intel sends you back the details."

Nell smiled cynically. That was typical Veon—fight now, ask questions later.

"All right, Veon. I'll get on the analysis. Good luck."

"Thanks. Moving out."

Veon closed the connection and Nell sighed. It wasn't Veon or even Andy she was worried about, but rather, the potential CO. Ever since Grit had disappeared, she'd been getting more and more worried that he'd defected along with Olaf, but she'd hoped it wasn't so.

However, the details Intel was sending over were disturbing her. The main force of enemy units was specialized in long-range attacks. Direct units were very rare. And then they'd managed to secure a T Copter and fly over the enemy CO's position: he was a tall, gray-haired man who, despite a somewhat vacant appearance, was fighting peerlessly.

It was Grit.

"Veon. Andy. Pick up."

"Yes, Nell?" Andy's voice crackled through the transceiver.

"The opposing CO is Grit. He's an indirect combat specialist with incredible range."

"Well, I figured _that_ part out," Veon cut in sarcastically. "You should _see_ all the wrecked artillery out here."

"Veon, this is not the time," Nell groaned. "Just listen—"

"Hey, Nell," Andy interrupted. "How do you know so much about this guy, anyway?"

Nell paused. "We… used to be friends. Never mind, that's all. Nell out."

She clicked off the transceiver before Andy could add anything else. And then she did something very undignified and very unlike a commander-in-chief.

Nell cried, out of sheer disbelief.

She really should have known. After all, the last time she'd actually seen Grit was just before Max had left for his crash course in combat. Why hadn't she seen it then…?

- - -

"_Hey, Maxie. Don't be so stiff now, ya hear?"_

"_Don't call me Maxie!"_

_Nell laughed as the two men bickered. The three COs were posing at a picture station at Orange Star's HQ for updated pictures for their CO profiles, and had decided on a group shot afterwards. Max was unnaturally uncomfortable, and Grit was laughing like there was no tomorrow._

"_Hey, the camera's about to flash!" Nell warned._

_And flash it did, unfortunately before Grit and Max could pose. The resulting picture would be worth a laugh for the next few weeks. It showed Nell in the middle, the only one facing the camera, with her mouth open in speech. Max, to her right, was sulking, and Grit was mid-laugh with his hands in his pockets._

"_Aw, Maxie, that's a darn good shot if I ever saw one," Grit chuckled._

"_It is not!" Max roared. "You think I want Nell to have a picture of me like that?"_

_The other two COs laughed. Nell, however, had just thought that Max was continuing the banter, and hadn't noticed how forced Grit's laughter was. After a moment, the marksman shrugged and began to saunter away._

"_I'll let y'all work out a new shot, then, right?"_

"_Aw, hey, Grit! Wait up!" Max protested._

_Nell simply watched curiously as the two men left…_


	3. Chapter Two: In the Dark

_Author's Note:_ Another mission and another POV. But I digress—this chapter's really short.

**Chapter Two: In the Dark**

Nell was relieved when Max reached Andy and Veon's position.

Max, however, was eventually in for a surprise…

- - -

Woods and fog. Two things that, when paired, could be a nightmare for even the most talented CO.

Max was not in the least bit concerned, though. All he had to do was cover a few recon units with some tanks, scout out the enemy, and pound them. It seemed so easy. He often liked Veon's advice: it was short, simple, and involved a lot of smashing.

The shock came when they'd destroyed the last few units and the CO revealed himself. A lanky man emerged from the city the troops had been using as a HQ. As he surveyed the damage, he locked eyes with Max.

"Howdy, Maxie."

To say Max was upset would be a bit of an understatement, Veon would say later.

"Grit!" The larger man raged. "Now I know where you've been, you traitor! I—you—Nell's been worried, you know! What are you—"

"Aw, shoot, Maxie," Grit drawled. "I got my reasons. I'm not here for a sermon. I suppose I'll be seein' y'all down the road."

With that, he vanished as quickly as he'd appeared. Veon and Andy hardly looked surprised. So they'd known.

This probably meant Nell had known too, and just hadn't told him. But why? Max clenched his fists. Why had Nell left him in the dark? To protect his feelings?

Or was she simply trying to ignore it all? Did she think that ignorance would bring back the times the three of them had shared?

…It seemed so.


	4. Chapter Three: Questions and Answers

_Author's Note:_ And here we have a chapter based on the most NellXGrit scene in Advance Wars. Yay. Multiple POVs but the first is short. This chapter also has a lot more dialogue…

**Chapter Three: Questions and Answers**

"Hey, Max? Can I ask you something?" Andy questioned.

"You just did."

"Um…" Andy blinked as Max sighed. "Well… That is, why do you and Nell keep acting weird every time we fight Grit?"

Max tensed. "Andy, don't ask, okay?"

"Why?" the short CO insisted. After all, it wasn't like Max got called Junior…

But then they were surrounded.

By artillery.

- - -

"All right, Grit. Time to face up."

Smoldering scrap metal lay around the battlefield. It had been an utter landslide. Max had left no room for sympathy. He was angry, and dangerous things tended to happen when he was angry.

The former Orange Star CO, however, still looked nonchalant. He simply shrugged at Max and didn't respond.

"Answer me, Grit!" Max shouted, grabbing the marksman by the collar. "Why in blazes did you go over to Blue Moon?"

"Max!" Veon and Andy shouted simultaneously.

"Grit!"

At the sound of Nell's voice, there was drop dead silence. The commander-in-chief departed from an APC, looking both relieved and bewildered. Max slowly backed away from Grit.

"Nell? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I sent her our coordinates," Veon shrugged, her face reading _Duh_. "I figured she'd want to be here."

"And you were right," Nell answered. "Now, Veon, everyone… Could you please leave Grit and I alone for a moment?"

"All right, you heard her!" Veon ordered, shoving the two other male COs into Nell's APC. After she backed it a few feet out of range, Nell turned to Grit.

"Well, hey, there, Nell," Grit muttered, promptly facing away from her. "Been a long time."

"Indeed. I was worried, but… You look… well."

"All right, I suppose. What about you? Gettin' along with Maxie?"

There was a sting in his voice, and Nell's heart sank. She hesitantly reached out to touch his arm, and she felt him flinch.

"So that's it. You thought that Max and I… You really are more sensitive than you let on. But, Grit, I—"

"Whoa! Hold on!" Grit turned back around, an unreadable expression on his face. "It's not only that, darlin'. Look, I just needed somethin' new, all right?"

"Oh, Grit… But…"

"Don't be lookin' so sad, Nell," Grit replied. "Doesn't suit you." Then he bent down, kissed her slowly, and pulled away with a bitter smile. "Be seein' ya."

"Grit, please…" Nell called, but he was already leaving.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't really learned a thing after all. And she hadn't wanted to see him leave. It felt so… permanent now.

"Farewell, Grit."


	5. Chapter Four: Another Side of Veon

_Author's Note:_ Sort of a continuation of the last chapter, this is meant for a bit more back-story. It's also a bit more of a substantial addition.

**Chapter Four: Another Side of Veon**

"Commander Grit. Where do you think you're going?"

The marksman shifted uncomfortably. He'd been in nearly total silence until then. Orange Star's Advisor was perched on a tree branch just over his head. Where she'd come from and when she'd gotten there would have to remain a mystery.

"Veon, isn't it?" he asked.

"Mm hm," she droned. "This whole set up is rather inconvenient, wouldn't you agree?"

Grit shrugged.

"Don't play an idiot, sir," Veon said coldly. Her eyes glared down at him, angry enough that they may as well have been the same flaming red as her dress. "Max and Andy are still with Nell. There are some things I would like you to tell me. Will you answer for Nell's sake?"

"I suppose. But that's a mighty tough proposition, there."

"Then I expect some _mighty tough_ answers," Veon replied. "Now, first off. You and Max used to be close friends, yes? When was it that this changed?"

"Hm…" Grit turned away. "Sounds foolish, I suppose, but I'm a jealous man…"

- - -

_"Say, Grit. If you were to go shopping for a woman, how would you do so without looking like an idiot?"_

"_Buy her something I like, I suppose."_

"_Ha! If I did that… I can't imagine Nell weight lifting, can you?"_

"_Nah, Maxie. What's this all about, anyway?"_

"_Don't tell me you forgot about her birthday."_

"'_Course not. She doesn't really seem like the type for gifts, though, ya know?"_

"_Then what do you suggest?"_

"_I'd take her out somewhere."_

"_Great! Thanks!"_

"_Well, shoot. Now what am I supposed to do?"_

- - -

"That's…" 

Sometime during the explanation, Veon had slipped down from the tree, and was currently checking her limbs in a rather cat-like fashion. Her eyes, however, looked unusually distant.

"Stupid?" Grit supplied dryly.

"No, it's…" Veon paused. "Well, when did this start?"

"A short time after Maxie and I enlisted."

- - -

"_Hey, Grit. That Nell's something else, isn't she?"_

_His throat tensed. "Yeah. Something else."_

_Laughing, Max replied, "Don't tell me old laid-back Grit is embarrassed?"_

"_Who's embarrassed, Maxie? Just can't see ya doin' anything fancy, is all."_

"_Well, a man can get used to anything, you know?"_

"_Suppose so."_

_Getting used to was one thing. Getting over it was something else._

- - -

"You… love Nell, don't you?" 

The word sounded rather foreign coming from the normally cynical woman. Grit sighed.

"Guess so."

"Guess? That's no way to look at it. She worried about you. She cares about you. That's why I called her over here."

Grit smirked. "You're somthin' else. That was pretty nervy. Nell cares about us all. She just likes to act calm."

"That's why you love her, isn't it?"

Silence.

"Well, whatever. You know she still loves you."

Like a whip, Veon cracked back to her usual persona. Grit looked away from her, but her eyes were boring a hole in his back.

"Commander Grit. I fully expect you to remain aligned with Blue Moon. However, do consider Nell the next time you want to do something rash."

"I know."

"I shall make up a cover for this if you wish."

"Do what ya want."

"All right. Nell needn't know about this, anyway. It'll just make her worry… more."

With a curt nod and flip of her hair, she turned away. There was something different about her walk, though; but when Grit blinked, she'd already disappeared into the fog.

_Well, whatever. You know she still loves you._

What had he done?


	6. Chapter Five: End of the Road

_Author's Note:_ Eh. Much shorter chapter. This one's not really supposed to be long, though. It's mainly supposed to bridge this chapter to the next, and to explain what happens to the Advisor. Oh, and it's pretty dialogue-heavy.

**Chapter Five: End of the Road**

"Veon, I'll lend y'all a hand!"

"Just don't get yourself killed. I wouldn't know what to say to Nell."

"…I know."

- - -

"Commander Grit. You're returning to Blue Moon, aren't you?"

The marksman paused. Olaf was starting to get ahead of him, but he turned to face Veon for one last time.

"Yeah. I am."

"Shall I contact Nell?"

"Nah, I suppose she knows."

"Not about that!" Veon snapped. "Shall I tell her that you want to visit her? She'll want to speak to both you and Commander Olaf, you know."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing. You're not a bad man, Commander Grit."

"That's high praise comin' off you. You're a good kid, Veon. You keepin' on with Orange Star?"

"No. I can't. I'll file a resignation after I speak to Nell for you."

"Why is that?"

Veon smiled. "Don't you know? She cares too much."

"Grit! Get back here, you—"

"Coming, O Bearded One!"

Grit paused before he headed back to Olaf. He extended a hand to Veon, and she shook it rather formally.

"Stay yourself, Commander Grit," she said. "Farewell."

"Stay sharp," he grinned. "See ya!"

"GRIT!"

Grit grinned as he caught up with Olaf. He looked back over his shoulder once, but the advisor had already vanished.

_Veon… Thanks._


	7. Epilogue: Reunion

_Author's Note:_ Ah, the final chapter. I know I've been updating this very quickly, but hey, the idea's been nagging me for a while, and I was on a roll. Thanks for the reviews, guys, they were encouraging.

**Epilogue: Reunion**

After a stormy conclusion, the war had ended. Orange Star's territory and name had, for the most part, been restored.

There was only one thing left to do: patch things up with Blue Moon.

Speaking to Olaf had gone a bit more smoothly than Nell had anticipated, despite his still obvious stubbornness. Veon, however, had informed Nell that Grit wanted to speak with her… in person.

Right after which the woman had turned in a resignation. She refused to tell Nell why, but had looked oddly relaxed as she had left. Mystified, Nell was left to file Veon's papers and wait.

So here Nell was in her office, trying to keep her usual calm. Even in briefings towards the end, she hadn't spoken to Grit much since the battle she'd visited. Additionally, Veon had started getting rather vague when Nell had asked about him. To be quite honest, she didn't know what to expect.

"Commander-in-chief, huh? Looks like you've been movin' right along, darlin'."

Nell started when Grit entered her office. She hadn't even heard him open the door.

"Yeah," she mused. "I'm glad you came, Grit."

"Uh huh… I ran into Maxie on the way up here. Fixed up a few things with him."

"So, does that mean…?"

"Ah, darn, Nell," Grit sighed. "I made a promise to the ol' bearded one to help him rebuild Blue Moon. It was almost worth it just to hear him apologize, ya know? So you just keep tryin' with him, too, hear? I'd hate for us to be enemies again."

"I'm impressed, then, Grit," Nell remarked.

Grit put his hands on Nell's desk and leaned forward slightly. Nell must have looked more surprised than she wanted to; Grit chuckled.

"Don't get too busy for me, darlin', all right? Keep in touch."

He touched her face for a brief moment as if to accentuate the point before he stood up. As he turned away from her desk, Nell called, "Grit?"

"Yeah?"

"I will. Just don't ever make me worry like that again. All right?"

Grit smirked lightly. "I hear ya, darlin'."

With that, he left, and Nell smiled. Things would be a lot more interesting between Orange Star and Blue Moon from now on…


End file.
